fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gajevy
GaLe vs. Gajevy A poll would have been easier for this but I would rather see people actually interacting in this discussion so here it is as requested by FutureCyborg18. Should we stick we the current article name, GaLe, or change to Gajevy? Leave your votes and comments below. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I personally think Gajevy because it makes it more clear on who the two people in the ship are. KJZ (talk) 00:28, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Although I get the point GaLe isn't that relevant to know whose who, I stick to GaLe. This is quite common to know, since this pairing is very much known. I mean, if they don't know what GaLe is, then visit the page, and poof, you know what GaLe is. 07:10, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I vote Gajevy, it seems to be the most ubiquitous name for the ship. It seems to be used more often in the fandom, and I think that more people will know what Gajevy is vs knowing what GaLe is. Freed Justine (talk) 18:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I vote Gajevy. I don't think it's about knowing what it is or not, but about what people uses the most, and almost no one uses GaLe. Road-K (talk) 15:53, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :It's almost a year, so I guess it's official, the page will be renamed to Gajevy. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Major Updating. Can someone please fix up the story because there has been a lot of updates and PLEASE add that they are no longer part of the Council and are back with Fairy Tail. Etweens96 (talk) 03:23, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Can we now classify this pairing as "canon"? They pretty much are, as of Chapter 488. Lakewillow 22 (talk) 21:20, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Gruvia is classified as a canon pairing, but Gajevy isn't even though Gajevy clearly deserves to be?! Gajevy is obviously the pairing that can be classified as canon the most easily! Gajeel confessed his love for Levy and showed his desire to have a family with her, Levy obviously also loves him extremely much and in the last chapter, it is even implied that Levy is pregnant (if she hadn't told Gajeel that they were going to have a baby, Gajeel wouldn't have had that blushing and heavily sweating expression on his face and Levy wouldn't have had a tear in her eye). It's so obvious that they are a couple and that they are even about to become an actual family. Some people said that what actually happened in that chapter was that Levy actually told Gajeel that she wanted to have a baby with him, but if this had been the case, she wouldn't have had that tear in her eye. Even if this had been the case though, Gajevy would still be canon since two people obviously have to be in an extremely powerful relationship in order for them to want to have a baby and to start a family. So, in any scenario, the fact that the word "baby" was said by Levy immediately shows that Gajevy is canon. And in reality she was clearly telling Gajeel that they were about to become parents. After Gajeel's confession, it was more than obvious that Gajevy would become canon right after the war ended. There is absolutely no way that they would have waited longer to start their relationship as their feelings for each other were clear from long ago. And in the colored cover from chapter 532, Gajeel and Levy even seem to be joyfully taking a bath together while of course not wearing any clothes. And yet, despite all of this, they're only classified as a semi-canon pairing, while Gruvia is classified as a canon couple, even though they don't have an actual confession from Gray (he only told her that he would start taking her feelings more seriously) and all they have in the last chapter is him saying that Juvia's body probably is/should be his. I'm not saying they aren't canon, but if Gruvia is canon, then of course Gajevy also is because they have way more! And Lucy clearly said that Gajeel and Levy had become extremely close and that their relationship is the one which made her jealous (she didn't say this about any other pairing which means that the other relationships don't make her feel this way as they are not as developed as Gajevy is). We were even shown how close they became, since not even Panther Lily knew in the last chapter where the two of them were at a moment, which shows that they went somewhere together right after Levy told Gajeel the amazing news (probably in order to celebrate only between the two of them). Also, Wendy was seen reacting only to Gajevy and Gruvia. Her reaction to Gajevy was extremely explicit. She was blushing and was also heavily sweating (just like Gajeel was) and was even shaking which, combined with her amazing sense of hearing and Lucy's comment about hearing the word "baby", basically right away confirms that Levy is pregnant. Lucy's reaction to Levy's words also was the same as Gajeel's and Wendy's. And we even got to see Gajeel and Levy's future kids, the Trouble Twins! Their designs were drawn by Hiro Mashima himself and thus their existence is canon. There was an entire novel only about them which was illustrated solely by Hiro. So, it is obvious why Hiro chose to attach the baby scenario to Gajevy in the last chapter since their twins had already been shown and confirmed a year ago and thus they had to be introduced in the canon story somehow. The only couples from the Big 4 who aren't yet canon are NaLu and Jerza because in NaLu's case, Natsu's side wasn't explored enough and the final chapter doesn't exactly show their relationship as romantic, while in Jerza's case, it is not explained if Jellal managed to forgive himself completely in order to be able to start a relationship with Erza even though Erza is seen combing her hair way more often while also blushing (which shows that they do see each other often). All things considered, Gajevy's status should definitely be changed from semi-canon to canon, as it obviously deserves to be more than any other Big 4 pairing. PinkCherryFlower (talk) 10:46, August 19, 2017 (UTC)PinkCherryFlower